Moon Remembers/Галерея
Скриншоты S4E3 Star, Marco, Moon, and River ride into town.png S4E3 Star 'this new kind of chocolate'.png S4E3 Star Butterfly 'it's not very good'.png S4E3 Moon 'when you lose your memory'.png S4E3 Star 'things are a bit different'.png S4E3 Slime Monster offering hay to Star.png S4E3 Star 'no, thanks, I'm good'.png S4E3 Moon 'never thought I'd see the day'.png S4E3 Star worried about Moon's reaction.png S4E3 Star Butterfly 'you're not mad, right?'.png S4E3 Moon Butterfly 'no, I'm not mad'.png S4E3 Moon 'different can be good'.png S4E3 Star Butterfly sighing in relief.png S4E3 Star 'remember what monsters are'.png S4E3 Moon 'I know what monsters are'.png S4E3 River 'your memory is back?!'.png S4E3 River Butterfly 'huzzah!'.png S4E3 River 'our 14th anniversary'.png S4E3 Moon Butterfly laughing at River.png S4E3 Moon 'threw up in our caramel corn'.png S4E3 River 'hoping that one would be lost'.png S4E3 River falling off his warnicorn.png S4E3 River Butterfly falls on the ground.png S4E3 Monster Temple and Monstertown.png S4E3 Star 'sometimes it's a nice stroll'.png S4E3 Moon wants to walk with River.png S4E3 Star getting off her warnicorn.png S4E3 Star starts walking to the temple.png S4E3 Marco 'didn't you leave something out?'.png S4E3 Star Butterfly 'I caught her up!'.png S4E3 Marco Diaz 'the 50-foot monster'.png S4E3 Marco Diaz saying Globgor's name.png S4E3 Star Butterfly covers Marco's mouth.png S4E3 Moon challenges River to a race.png S4E3 Marco 'I can't say Globgor now?'.png S4E3 Marco 'Glossaryck said nothing but'.png S4E3 Star 'I don't know what we're gonna do'.png S4E3 Star whispers 'the Plucker of Limbs'.png S4E3 Star Butterfly 'when I figure it out'.png S4E3 Marco 'just gonna avoid the problem'.png S4E3 Star and Marco walk up temple stairs.png S4E3 Star worried her mom will freak out.png S4E3 Star Butterfly 'again, Marco!'.png S4E3 Marco Diaz 'cooler than you think'.png S4E3 Moon reaching the top of the stairs.png S4E3 Moon reaches top of the stairs first.png S4E3 River reaches top of the stairs second.png S4E3 Star 'we can sweep it under the rug'.png S4E3 Star 'until I find a good time'.png S4E3 Star ordering Marco as her squire.png S4E3 Marco 'where'd you learn that word?'.png S4E3 Star, Marco, Moon, and River reach the temple.png S4E3 Moon Butterfly 'it's nice'.png S4E3 Star 'wait until you see the inside'.png S4E3 Star opens the doors into the temple.png S4E3 Main foyer of the Monster Temple.png S4E3 Moon Butterfly remembering Ludo.png S4E3 Moon Butterfly imitating Ludo.png S4E3 Marco and River following Star and Moon.png S4E3 Star giving Moon a tour of the temple.png S4E3 Temple sculpture of a monster.png S4E3 Star 'Eclipsa loves sculptures'.png S4E3 River Butterfly 'you call that art?'.png S4E3 River Butterfly flexing his muscles.png S4E3 Moon 'really making this place her own'.png S4E3 Star, Marco, and Moon hear Eclipsa off-screen.png S4E3 Eclipsa standing at the room entrance.png S4E3 Eclipsa enters the room with Meteora.png S4E3 Moon 'just showing me around'.png S4E3 Eclipsa suddenly hugging Moon.png S4E3 Eclipsa 'do you remember what I did?'.png S4E3 Moon Butterfly 'it's just a feeling'.png S4E3 Meteora Butterfly starts crying.png S4E3 Eclipsa 'she's got a dirty nappy'.png S4E3 Eclipsa giving Meteora to Manfred.png S4E3 Eclipsa looks remorseful at Moon.png S4E3 Eclipsa apologizing to Moon.png S4E3 Moon Butterfly forgiving Eclipsa.png S4E3 Moon and Eclipsa sharing a hug.png S4E3 Eclipsa looking over at River.png S4E3 River Butterfly glaring at Eclipsa.png S4E3 Eclipsa 'you'd like to freshen up'.png S4E3 Moon tells River to take a bath.png S4E3 River 'only because you asked me'.png S4E3 Moon 'he's still processing all of this'.png S4E3 Eclipsa 'how are you holding up?'.png S4E3 Eclipsa Butterfly 'Meteora's a baby'.png S4E3 Eclipsa Butterfly mentions Globgor.png S4E3 Moon recognizes the name Globgor.png S4E3 Eclipsa Butterfly 'I'll show you'.png S4E3 Eclipsa and Moon walking away.png S4E3 Star Butterfly getting very concerned.png S4E3 Star tells Marco to make a distraction.png S4E3 Marco Diaz 'why me?'.png S4E3 Star Butterfly 'just do it!'.png S4E3 Marco backs away from angry Star.png S4E3 Marco falls backward down the stairs.png S4E3 Eclipsa about to open a door.png S4E3 Moon and Eclipsa hear Marco falling.png S4E3 Marco Diaz lying sore on the floor.png S4E3 Star runs down the stairs to help Marco.png S4E3 Star kneeling over Marco with concern.png S4E3 Star Butterfly shaking Marco violently.png S4E3 Marco 'not supposed to shake people'.png S4E3 Star 'that stunt was totally overkill'.png S4E3 Marco Diaz 'actually, I slipped'.png S4E3 Eclipsa comes running down the stairs.png S4E3 Eclipsa 'we just had the stairs waxed!'.png S4E3 Glossaryck comes falling down the stairs.png S4E3 Eclipsa helping Marco off the floor.png S4E3 Star 'sorry I didn't have a chance'.png S4E3 Star 'I should be the one to tell my mom'.png S4E3 Eclipsa Butterfly listening to Star.png S4E3 Moon comes running down the stairs.png S4E3 Marco unable to come up with an answer.png S4E3 Star suddenly puts her arm around Marco.png S4E3 Star 'Marco was just so excited'.png S4E3 Eclipsa's bone guitar on a guitar stand.png S4E3 Star 'my mom plays classical guitar'.png S4E3 Eclipsa 'you simply must play'.png S4E3 Moon embarrassed by Eclipsa's request.png S4E3 Moon 'one song wouldn't hurt'.png S4E3 Moon's left hand on guitar strings.png S4E3 Moon's right hand plucking strings.png S4E3 Moon looks peaceful as she plays music.png S4E3 Eclipsa watches Moon play the guitar.png S4E3 Star and Moon watch Moon play guitar.png S4E3 River Butterfly bathing in a waterfall.png S4E3 Bugs and mud wash off of River.png S4E3 River saying goodbye to his bugs.png S4E3 Eclipsa impressed by Moon's playing.png S4E3 Eclipsa Butterfly 'kicked it up a little'.png S4E3 Eclipsa Butterfly imitating a rock guitar.png S4E3 Moon playing a rocking guitar riff.png S4E3 Moon and Eclipsa rock out together.png S4E3 Star in slack-jawed amazement.png S4E3 Star 'they're, like, having fun'.png S4E3 Marco 'you need to tell your mom'.png S4E3 Marco Diaz 'she's gonna find out'.png S4E3 Star considering Marco's suggestion.png S4E3 Star Butterfly 'you are right, Marco'.png S4E3 Star 'I have something important to tell you!'.png S4E3 Eclipsa playing guitar with her back turned.png S4E3 Eclipsa Butterfly playing hard rock.png S4E3 Eclipsa stops playing the guitar.png S4E3 Eclipsa 'I just got lost in a solo'.png S4E3 Star, Marco, and Eclipsa notice Moon is gone.png S4E3 Star, Marco, and Eclipsa dash up the stairs.png S4E3 Star, Marco, and Eclipsa enter Globgor's chamber.png S4E3 Moon watches the monsters try to free Globgor.png S4E3 Moon Butterfly in complete shock.png S4E3 Star Butterfly 'I wanted to tell you'.png S4E3 Star and company in front of Globgor's prison.png S4E3 Moon Butterfly 'won't do anything'.png S4E3 Eclipsa 'just couldn't stand the sight'.png S4E3 Moon 'separated from the ones you love'.png S4E3 Star 'she's being so reasonable'.png S4E3 Marco 'I told you she would be'.png S4E3 Eclipsa 'being so understanding'.png S4E3 Eclipsa and Moon hear dinner monster.png S4E3 Dinner demon 'can I blow the horn now?'.png S4E3 Eclipsa lets dinner demon blow the horn.png S4E3 Dinner demon blowing the dinner trumpet.png S4E3 Dinner demon inviting the company to dnner.png S4E3 Mewmans and monsters at the dinner table.png S4E3 Eclipsa 'Meteora tried to eat today'.png S4E3 Wolf monster feeds food to bird monster.png S4E3 Marco uncomfortable with monster eating.png S4E3 River Butterfly poking his food.png S4E3 Glossaryck dives into bowl of pudding.png S4E3 Glossaryck lying in a bowl of pudding.png S4E3 River 'the only vegetable worth eating!'.png S4E3 Eclipsa 'still the same little scamp'.png S4E3 Meteora crawls across the dinner table.png S4E3 Meteora Butterfly and Glossaryck.png S4E3 Meteora sucking on Glossaryck's jewel.png S4E3 Moon 'Star did the same thing'.png S4E3 Eclipsa 'babies do the darnedest things!'.png S4E3 Moon 'wear her diapers as a crown'.png S4E3 Marco laughs at Star's baby story.png S4E3 Star 'I didn't wear a meat blanket'.png S4E3 Bird monster regurgitating food.png S4E3 Bird monster staring at Marco.png S4E3 Marco asks Star to switch seats.png S4E3 Eclipsa and Moon laughing together.png S4E3 Star tearing up with happiness.png S4E3 Moon thanking Eclipsa for dinner.png S4E3 Star and Eclipsa listening to Moon.png S4E3 Moon 'I must be going now'.png S4E3 Star and Eclipsa looking surprised.png S4E3 Moon leaving the dinner table.png S4E3 River Butterfly 'yes, dear!'.png S4E3 River glaring at his dinner plate.png S4E3 River follows Moon out of the room.png S4E3 Star 'he was talking about the broccoli'.png S4E3 Moon and River leaving the temple.png S4E3 Star Butterfly runs after her parents.png S4E3 Star stopping behind her parents.png S4E3 Star asks where her parents are going.png S4E3 Moon Butterfly 'going to take off'.png S4E3 Star 'it was the Globgor thing'.png S4E3 Star feels bad for not telling the truth.png S4E3 Moon Butterfly 'it's Eclipsa'.png S4E3 Star 'you were jamming back there'.png S4E3 Moon Butterfly 'I don't trust her'.png S4E3 Star starting to doubt her decision.png S4E3 Moon 'you made a decision'.png S4E3 Moon 'it was the right decision'.png S4E3 Star 'so what are you gonna do?'.png S4E3 Moon 'need some time alone'.png S4E3 Moon 'something called a yurt'.png S4E3 Star doesn't know what a yurt is.png S4E3 River Butterfly 'a yurt, my dear'.png S4E3 River Butterfly holding yurt blueprints.png S4E3 River Butterfly's yurt diagram scroll.png S4E3 Star 'that doesn't sound safe'.png S4E3 Moon invites Star to come with them.png S4E3 Star 'stay here and help Eclipsa'.png S4E3 Moon hugging her daughter.png S4E3 Star tearfully hugging her mother.png S4E3 Star watches Moon and River leave.png S4E3 Marco puts a hand on Star's shoulder.png S4E3 Star 'just kinda feel so grown up'.png en:Moon Remembers/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона